


可能在冬天

by Kijirei



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一辆日常小车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kijirei/pseuds/Kijirei
Summary: 权瑜，可能在冬天的故事
Relationships: 权瑜 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	可能在冬天

你不怕吗？孙权突然抬起头，没头没脑地问了周瑜这么一句。周瑜正在兴头，把他的脑袋搂在胸前，孙权就顶着他的胳膊倔强地昂头；周瑜拍拍他的脸。说什么呢，他用大拇指肚抚摸孙权垂到额头上的刘海，不是你想和我睡觉的吗？孙权咽了一口唾沫，他依旧感觉嘴里干涩，可能是亲久了，看着周瑜脸上带着些淡淡的汗渍，不由自主发愣。他就像一只得到宠幸的小狗，钻到怀里就不知道下一步该做什么了。  
两个人在加湿器的低沉鸣叫声里就这么抚摸了半天，孙权叹了口气，甚至忍不住笑了起来。周瑜捧起他的脸，骂了一句：贼羔子。孙权用手背打他，被周瑜攥住手，周瑜像一张毯子，也像一只八爪鱼，把他吸附在自己胸前。孙权能听到心脏咚咚跳动的声音。满意了？周瑜抵着他的额头说话，孙权感觉脑袋震震的，骨传导很是舒服。他不介意周瑜比他还要高一些，只觉得心中安全，就牵着周瑜另一只手，从指尖摸到小臂到大臂，再摸到他的下巴，然后用手碰他的嘴唇。周瑜牵着另一只手，让他往下摸，钻进T恤和腰带里，两个人从上下变成左右，他低下头牵扯着孙权，让他离自己再近些。孙权慢慢学会了怎么和他接吻，像一只鱼品尝水面那样咬他的嘴唇，便很快胆大起来，一只手环着周瑜的腰往后摸，感受他热烘烘、湿漉漉的皮肤，它在冬天里散发出好闻的沐浴露气息。他另一只手用心抚摸周瑜的鬓角，这么孩子气的动作让周瑜感觉好笑，但又不舍得打断他。他们这样很珍视地、不急不缓地彼此抚摸着，也没有谁敦促下一步，只是在被窝里分享一点点热气，制造更多暖意。  
两人额头抵着额头，裹着黏湿的衣服，四条腿纠缠。孙权有一种强烈的害怕冲动，他想从被窝里跳出来，然后跑到远远的地方去。但眼前的周瑜闭着眼睛，他看着周瑜非常专注的表情，一种得意的亲密渐渐泛起来，于是又很大胆地再靠近一些，手不听使唤地向着周瑜下体摸过去。可能是他游离久了，周瑜嫌他磨蹭，抓住他的手直接摁到了阴茎上面，孙权如同一只被烫伤的鸡一样忍不住叫了一声。  
周瑜的动作停顿了一下，睁开眼，有点诧异：你在干啥？孙权感觉自己的身体在哆嗦，赶紧摇摇头说没什么，心中开始给自己打气：都是男人，他有我也有，有什么可害怕的！他一股子虎气上来，换了只手替周瑜抚慰，另一只手压着周瑜，饶有兴致地舔舔这里，咬咬那里，也捕捉到周瑜发出了几声很低的呻吟。  
孙权心中窃喜，但心脏砰砰直跳，手上动作细致了很多，脑袋里乱七八糟什么都有：我平时也是这样的吗？听说这样挺单调乏味的，我要不要再做点什么，比如…他心里想的是平时看的那些小电影里，情人总要用嘴巴帮忙满足爱人性欲的，但每每他想到这里就脸色通红，动作也不利索起来。周瑜察觉到他动作生疏，一只手便趁他不知觉的时候握了上来，趴在孙权耳朵边上说不打紧，你做好扩张就行，这个你会吧？孙权忙不迭点点头，手伸到床头拍了拍去想拿润滑油，周瑜两只手抱着他，轻轻在他耳垂上咬了一口，感觉孙权打了一个哆嗦。  
你别这样！有时候孙权和他接吻的时候他也会嫌弃。这次他生出一种玩弄孙权的狡猾心，任由他摆布自己，看孙权有点慌张地挤出一些润滑剂，不敢抬头看他。这有什么嘛，周瑜觉得有点好笑，但想起自己第一次做爱糟糕的经历，也不愿多指责他，转过身迎合他的动作。他感觉孙权的食指碰了碰后庭就离开了，实在是忍不住想笑，但又很耐心地抓住了他的手，引导他先慢慢用一根手指润滑，再伸进去一根，这样教学一般地引导他做这种床笫之事。孙权的动作渐渐就不那么生疏了，最后甚至跃跃欲试还想把四五根指头都尝试放进去，周瑜打了他的手。孙权不好意思一笑，从背后抱住了他。  
他的阳物炽热，温度比周瑜想象的还要高，进入时孙权紧紧攀着他的肩膀，他用另一只手攥住他，努力放松让他能够轻松一点进入，但很久没做爱的他仍然感受到一阵疼痛，他闭眼忍受着，直到孙权长长出气才敢吐出一口气来。王八蛋，幸亏做了扩张。他还没能吐出一个脏字，便听见孙权闷哼了声，扶着他的腰开始耸动起来，熟悉的填充感让周瑜忍不住扬起脖颈，微微闭眼，沉浸在刺痛和抽插带来的快感的交织的感觉中。他忍不住张开嘴呼吸，跟上身后的节奏，又感受到孙权汗淋淋的手抚摸着他的喉结，像老虎的爪子掠过猎物。孙权的手不停在周瑜身上游走，抚摸周瑜挺立的乳首，在周瑜发出一声呻吟的时候用额头抵住他的后脑勺喘粗气。公瑾，他低声吐出两个字，身下突然发狠地顶起来。  
被子粗略地裹到臀部，顶撞的汁液声和两人的喘息声此起彼伏，周瑜不停攀附着身体里若有若无的一丝快感，跟着孙权的节奏期冀于他能顶到体内的一点，也发出亲昵的哀求声来。权儿，他这样亲吻他，讨好他，将他的手放到自己的胸口，权儿，再深一点，求你了。他断断续续地吐出耻辱的字眼来，任由孙权在他身后发狠地顶撞到床发出吱呀的声音，而自己只会发出单调的咿呀声来，迫不及待地缩回手去抚慰自己。  
孙权打断了他的动作，手上还粘着湿漉漉的粘液一把握住他的下体开始撸动，另一边不停亲吻着周瑜的耳根。公瑾，公瑾，我好爱你，孙权也不知道自己在说些什么，糊里糊涂什么字眼都往外蹦，你就是我的命，我全都给你。  
周瑜紧紧地被他围绕着，他感觉周瑜的内壁紧紧包裹着他，直到最后他喊出一声公瑾时迎来一阵强烈的抽搐，就在这电光火石之间咬紧了嘴唇，不让什么多余的字眼再吐出。他一阵又一阵子地哆嗦着，释放着，只感觉到头皮发麻，喉咙哽咽，眼白要翻到脑勺里去，一阵又一阵的欢愉像触电一样在两人体内流动，让他们在床上颤抖着颠簸，片刻后才喘着气，头抵着头，闭着眼睛体味着余韵。  
周瑜浑身是汗，孙权撑起胳膊着迷地梳理着他的头发。你不问问我感觉怎么样吗？孙权停周瑜这样问自己，居然很认真地低头想了想，说我觉得还不错的！这是我的第一次，你可不能要求太高的。周瑜甚至忍不住翻了个白眼，但又嗤笑不止。孙权见状，嗷地一声，钻进被窝里去。


End file.
